disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cham Syndulla
Cham Syndulla is a character who appears in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and is to appear in Star Wars Rebels. He is a male Twi'Leks from the planet Ryloth who formed and led both the Twi'lek Resistance and the Free Ryloth movement. He is also the father of Hera Syndulla. Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars As a member of Ryloth's nobility, Cham Syndulla opposed the policies of the Galactic Republic and Ryloth's senator. When the Clone Wars began and the Separatists invaded his world, Syndulla formed a group of freedom fighters to combat the invading droid army. When the Republic came to Ryloth to free the world from the Separatists, he formed an alliance with Jedi Master Mace Windu and his Clone Troopers to liberate the capital city of Lessu. The liberation of Lessu ended the battle for Ryloth and saw the capture of Separatist leader Wat Tambor. Star Wars Rebels After the Clone Wars ended, the Republic was replaced by the Galactic Empire and Ryloth was occupied by the new government who planned to use its resources for its own military production. Syndulla opposed the Imperial presence on Ryloth and formed a new group of freedom fighters to disrupt Imperial military targets in the system. When his wife was killed during the resistance, Ryloth's freedom became more important to him than his own family. His relationship with his daughter became difficult when she left to join the Rebellion against the Empire. He preferred to have Hera by his side in Ryloth's fight for liberation rather than fighting for hope and freedom. Cham's relationship with his daughter become a difficult one, especially when she chose to leave and fight in the Rebellion against the Empire. For several years they hardly stayed in touch, but were reluctantly brought together again for a mission to steal an Imperial carrier and use it to house the Rebellion's starfighter. However, Cham had other plans for the carrier. He wanted to destroy it to symbolise the strength of Ryloth and his people. Accompanied by two of his best warriors, Numa and Gobi Glie, They were successful in boarding the carrier with help from the Rebels. But then he turned against them and proceeded with his plans to destroy the ship, only to be stopped by Hera. Listening to his daughter's wise words of how he became an inspiration to both her and their people, Cham abandoned his plan and assisted the Rebels in getting the carrier to the Rebellion. Following their victory, Cham showed new loyalty and respect for the Rebellion and for his daughter. Gallery Concept Art Homecoming Rebels Concept Art 01.jpeg Screenshots Homecoming Rebels 16.jpeg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 07.png|Cham Syndulla in ''Star Wars Rebels Homecoming Rebels 17.jpeg Homecoming Rebels 18.jpeg Homecoming Rebels 19.jpeg Homecoming Rebels 25.jpeg Homecoming Rebels 31.jpeg Homecoming Rebels 06.jpg Homecoming Rebels 03.jpg Homecoming Rebels 36.jpeg Homecoming Rebels 09.jpg Homecoming Rebels 10.jpg Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Parents Category:Rebel Alliance Characters